1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a biaxial pivoting mechanism, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a biaxial pivoting mechanism for ergonomic design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a portable electronic device 10 in the prior art. The portable electronic device 10 includes an upper housing 12 whereon a display 14 is disposed, and a lower housing 16 whereon a keyboard 18 and other electronic components are disposed. Generally, the portable electronic device 10 further includes at least one protrusion 20 disposed on a bottom of the lower housing 16 for preventing abrasion of the bottom of the lower housing 16. The protrusion 20 of the portable electronic device 10 is small for preferred appearance, so that the lower housing 16 is horizontally placed on the table. Therefore, an inclined angle of the keyboard 18 of the portable electronic device 10 relative to the table does not correspond with a ergonomic design, and results ankylosis of a shoulder, a neck, and a wrist. In addition, a gap between the bottom of the lower housing 16 and the table is small, so that the portable electronic device 19 does not dissipate heat effectively. Thus, design of a portable electronic device having a pivoting mechanism with aesthetic and practicability is an important issue of the electronic industry.